


Shattered Centers

by Bronywn



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Everyone Loves Player, Female Player (Carmen Sandiego), Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome, it's complicated - Freeform, no beta we die like thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronywn/pseuds/Bronywn
Summary: Player hadn't screened the calls when Black Sheep was brought back after her first escape attempt. It simultaneously changes nothing and everything.
Relationships: Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player (Carmen Sandiego) & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyjc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjc/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season One Episode One (Kind of)

Player would ask how she found herself in this situation, except she knew and it wasn’t something she wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon.

===

_Player remembered when she first came to her grandparents’ house._

_They were distant at first, cold and unapproachable. Meals were uncomfortable as she picked at her food trying to ignore the gaping hole in her heart. Mealtime with her parents had been full of noise, love, and companionship as they chatted amongst themselves, even when she had her stints in the hospital, and she was still new to the loss of that. She would latter learn that her grandparents’ had been struggling as well, not because they resented her or anything of that sort. No, their hurt and silence came from a different sort of cliché that had made Player almost snort when she uncovered it._

_Her father and his parents hadn’t talked in almost fifteen years, six years before she had been born, because he had married a woman they didn’t approve of. Papa’s parents had been rather old money, growing the family fortune through means of small business ventures and the stock market. It only stood to reason they wouldn’t approve of the clumsy armature nature photographer he had fallen for. But her parents had loved each other in that cliché once in a lifetime way, and her father had an engineering and business degree to fall back on. So, as most movies go, he left his parents’ house disowned not the least bit worried about their disownment. Her father had always been a frugal man, something his own father, her grandfather, had taught him. Her father didn’t crash and burn, running back to his parents. Instead he thrived, and never looked back._

_He had removed himself so far from his parents that they hadn’t even known he had a daughter._

_It was no wonder why they had been so out of sorts when the police had called them down to the station in Prince Edward County to pick up their granddaughter as they were the only next of kin still alive. Mother’s father and mother had both died early in Player’s life, and father an only child. They had come into the station like a whirlwind, demanding to know where the child was. Player had been huddled in a corner of the officers’ break room; a blanket pulled tight around her as her eyes stared despondently at a vending machine. Her brown hair was curtained around her face, hiding the fact that her greyish-blue eyes were tinged red._

_She had never met her grandparents, and they had never known of her, but when their eyes met all three knew they were the only family they had left. Her grandfather had stiffened before coming to kneel before her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her grandmother had encased her in a hug, gentle tears streaming down her face._

_“You have his eyes and ears.”_

_They had left her with the kind officer whilst they hammered out the details of what was going to happen as well as her medical history. She leaned into the wall eyes dropping to her feet._

_“They’re not going to want me.” She had whispered, surprising the cop._

_“What makes you say that?” He had asked her gently, sitting down next to her._

_“I’m always sick, no one wants a sick kid.”_

_He hadn’t replied to that and she had shrunk further into herself._

_But they had wanted her, or at least agreed to take her in. So she had been moved from her home, taking only what couldn’t be replaced with her; mother’s jewelry, her father’s engineering notes, pictures, and keepsakes a like. She had entered the big house and granted a large room, already furnished with dark wooden furniture and quilted covers. The walls were an old mauve color, and the curtains a vessel gray, the same as the sheets under the quilted covers._

_“This used to be-“ Her grandmother took a sharp breath. “This used to be your father’s room. It will be yours now. If you wish to change anything tell Mrs. Wallace and it shall be done. We will take your sizes and order some clothes tomorrow, for tonight you can use the pajamas you brought with you. The bathroom is through that door, supplies are under the sink. Good night child.” Her grandmother had turned quickly from the doorway, leaving Player alone in the large room._

_Player had walked around the room, taking in the giant desk set against the wall with the door, pushed against the adjoining wall as well. The ten-year-old had run her fingers across the wood. It was obviously old, but well taken care of. In fact all of the furniture in this room was old, but well taken care of, there wasn’t a speck of dust and everything seemed to be in order. It had been very clinical at the time. She had taken a quick shower before curling up in the bed and crying herself to sleep._

_It would take two months for the broken family to begin opening up to each other._

_Her grandmother started this effort, inviting Player to tea on the terrace during a break in her studying. Her grandparents had enrolled her in an online school and hired a tutor to aide the young girl in her studies. It hadn’t been as awkward as the mealtimes they shared before, instead her grandmother had looked at her with a sad smile._

_“You know, you remind me so much of your father.” She must have seen how Player had perked up because she continued. “He too was ahead of the curriculum set before him, but that’s not the only similarity the two of you share. He would sit in that same spot you do in the study, reading books a science and mathematics.” Her grandmother was staring into the teacup. “He would smile the same way too, gentle and kind and almost all from his eyes. Windows to the soul they were.” Her grandmother looked up to meet Player’s eyes._

_“Would you tell me about those books you have read. Any of them really. What do you like about them?” Her voice wasn’t accusatory, but curious. So Player had babbled on and on about the stories she read, both fiction and non-fiction and what drew her to them._

_“Dear one, perhaps you can join me for teatime again tomorrow.” Was what her grandmother said long after the tea had gone cold and her break had long since ended. Player had nodded softly. Teatime had turned into etiquette lessons, which had turned into discussions of history and customs, which had turned to French and Latin lessons._

_Her grandmother was a strict woman when it came to the running of the house, but when she was around Player, she was kind and patient._

_Likewise her grandfather had begun to speak with Player at dinner, and even asking her if she would like her to read a bedtime story. Player had quickly agreed, and the two would read complex stories and analyze the characters in them. She had seen him be harsh with an employee, but whenever she walked into the room it was as though his mood lifted. They would discuss stories or even play chess._

_It was nice, but Player was still lonely. Her grandparents couldn’t spend every second of everyday with her, and because of her Immune Deficiency they were very cautious in what she was able to do, worrying heavily whenever she would come down with a fever or other ailments._

_So she had taken to the computer her grandparents had gifted her for Christmas._

_She read books upon books of programming, asking her grandfather questions when the played a game of chess or over dinner. From their she taught herself to program, and then to hack. She had read a story, about a white hat hacker who had helped different organizations beef up their security. It sounded like it could be fun._

_So she began hacking._

_Small at first, before going a bit bigger. She worked her way up, learning all she could like a sponge, until she was honestly quite good. It took her two years, but she was finally ready to try hacking a relatively unknown Export/Import company and aide them in finding their weak links in security. She had just beaten a particularly nasty cold, and she was ready to do this._

_And she was, she just wasn’t ready for the enigma known as Black Sheep._

===

_Player hated this._

_Fourteen-year old’s were supposed to have nightmares about tests, boy problems, heck even their first period, Fourteen-year old’s, specifically this fourteen-year-old, were not supposed to be having vivid dreams about her best friend, only friend really, being dead. However, the continued radio silence since her phone cut out two weeks ago was driving the young girl mad with worry and her mind was racing through horrendous possibilities. Black Sheep hadn’t picked up any of her calls either, which only feed her imagination._

_After all, the last time someone had lost connection and not called back within a day was the day she lost her parents._

_So in her bed she tossed and turned, worried about Black Sheep and what had befallen her, only for the burner phone she had used only to contact Black Sheep to light up with the haunting tune of a nursery rhyme floating around her room. The young girl threw herself from her bed to reach for the phone in terror._

_“Oh God, Black Sheep, are you ok? You just cut out and, oh God I lost your location and you didn’t call me back when I called you and,” she paused only momentarily to let a small sob escape her lips. “I know your school is super strict about the phone policy but you can’t… I can’t…” She couldn’t fight back the relieved sobs that racked her body. “Please, please just tell me you’re alive.”_

_“Hey now little lady,” a voice that was most definitely not Black Sheep’s filtered through her burner phone’s receiver, “Black Sheep’s alright. She’s just… grounded at the moment and not able to come to the phone right now.”_

_Player didn’t like the pause this woman had used when speaking about Black Sheep’s condition, but she was currently the only source of information Player had in regard to Black Sheep’s where abouts._

_“W-why.” She choked out, trying to calm her sobs. Black Sheep was okay, and Player was just so relieved._

_“Well, Lambkins ran away from home. You know teenage rebellion and all.” The woman paused for a moment. “I bet you’re giving your family just as much trouble.”_

_The fourteen-year-old wiped at her eyes letting loose a wet chuckle._

_“N-no. Only problems I give them is with my health. I-I know Black Sheep is grounded bu-but is there any way I could just hear from her that she’s ok.” She just needed to hear Black Sheep’s voice, to confirm she was alive._

_“I’m sorry Sugar cube, but she gave us all a scare. She also didn’t tell us about you at all, which you have to understand worries us.” The country drawl filled Player’s ear._

_“You’re afraid I’m actually a seventy-year-old perv that she found on the dark recesses of the web, aren’t you.” Player sniffed as she rubbed at her eyes._

_“Well, you certainly don’t sound like a seventy-year-old perv.” The woman was gentle, and from what Player could gather this was most likely Black Sheep’s maternal figure. “But you do have to understand our reluctance.”_

_Player felt herself nodding in agreeance._

_“Mhm, I don’t think grandmama or grandpapa would be too happy to find I’ve been talking to a person I found by hacking through security.” She mumbled lightly to herself. And really, they wouldn’t. Oh sure, they’d be proud of computer skills if not a bit disturbed by the illegality and recklessness she had shown in her actions._

_“I’m sorry Sugar cube, I didn’t quite catch that.” The woman’s voice broke Player from her thoughts._

_“It’s nothing, just… could you tell Black Sheep I called and that I hope she’s ok?”_

_“I can do that sweetie.” With that player hung up, ignoring the odd sinking of her stomach, and the feeling that she had just made a mistake._

_Instead of focusing on that train of thought she trudged back to her bed, limbs suddenly heavy with relief and eyes ready to shut firmly closed and accept sleep which had so sneakily avoiding her. She was out before her head hit her pillow._

===

_Drowsily Player opened her eyes, her gut stomach churning._

_The fourteen-year-old gently pried the sheets from her body before setting her feet on the soft carpet. As she padded to the bathroom, she groggily dodged furniture and other items that would trip her up. She fumbled around loose wires, books, books, and the vanity her grandmother had added so she could brush Player’s hair before she went to bed. After the call from Black Sheep’s family she had gotten sick with a rather nasty case of the flu, and what was likely upsetting her stomach was its need to empty its contents._

_However, when she reached the bathroom, she realized she didn’t need to throw up. Not wanting to waste a trip with how nasty she felt she sat down so she could pee, pondering what else could be causing her stomach to feel so odd. Player took her time washing her hands, pushing cooled hands on her forehead to reduce the heat as she trudged towards the bed. She felt like trash, and if the blurry image in the mirror was to be believed, she looked like trash as well._

_She was almost to the bed when she heard a thud from the hall._

_Turning her head slowly towards the door she blinked at the new sensory information. Her head was pounding, and she didn’t want to be standing. The alarm hadn’t gone off, so clearly it wasn’t an intruder, maybe grandmama was coming to check on her. Only the thuds sounded like four sets of footsteps, which was odd given the staff was off for the night and grandpapa was on business at the moment. Maybe she was hearing things though, which was possible as her vision was now progressing from blurred to double. Player couldn’t be sure though, so she slunk over to the nightstand, grabbing the heavy snow globe her grandfather had gifted her after one of his business trips. If it was just grandmama she could pretend she had only been admiring it, but if it was someone else, she could use it as a makeshift weapon._

_The door handle started to turn and Player felt her stomach twist even more._

_When the thick door opened, she blinked blearily at the figures that were most certainly **not** her grandmama. They, whoever they were, clearly hadn’t expected her awake. Which was fair, given it was really late._

_“Who are you?” Her voice came out hoarse from both sleep and sickness and caused all four of them to blink owlishly at her for a moment. When the tall muscular one approached her, she threw the snow globe stumbling as fast as she could past them. She didn’t make it far though, gravity pulled her down easily as she had no sense of center at the moment. She moaned from the floor clutching her head and stomach._

_She was already sick and in pain why was she, or rather her grandparents, getting robbed. Sure the house was nice but didn’t karma say that wasn’t supposed to happen._

_“Petite dame,” the man she had thrown the snow globe at was now squatting over her looking confused, “are you ok.” He reached out a hand towards her and she curled into herself. They were going to rob her, and likely kill her, why were they worried about her._

_“Sick.” She moaned out as a wave of pain and nausea wracked her body._

_“Ugh, what a baby.” A snippy voice sounded from above her. “Are we really sure she’s the target?”_

_“Pretty sure Tigress, she’s the only child in the house.” An Australian accent responded before a whistle was let loose. “Look at the computer set up, pretty advance for a simple child. She’s gotta be the hacker.” Player didn’t know why but she felt her innards freeze. They were- they were looking for her?_

_Thinking seriously hurt._

_“Don’t see why the staff sent us to pick up such a weakling. Wouldn’t it be easier to just put the thing out of her misery.” The nasally voice of the unknown female was back._

_“She’s just a niñita.” A Hispanic accent chimed in, almost alarmed at his partner’s suggestion._

_“The staff probably want to assess her threat level, or ransom her for something.” The Australian voice answered flippantly at the same time._

_“Ugh, as if there wasn’t already one child to many back on the Isle.” The woman hissed indignantly. As the French man gently began to lift her. “Whatever, let’s get out of here before someone-“ The shrill voice was cut off by another._

_“Who are you people, and what are you doing in my granddaughter’s room?” Player blinked her eyes towards her grandmother who had appeared in the doorway. She looked slightly distraught, though her voice was firm and left no room for nonsense._

_And then her grandmother’s face crumpled, hand going to her stomach._

_Her nightgown began to stain a light crimson in the area grandmama was holding. Player almost thought she had been shot, but that couldn’t be. The fourteen-year-old would have heard the gun going off even in her altered state, right?_

_“Grandmama.” She whimpered from the French man’s arms, hand stretching out to the crumpling figure of her family._

_“Goodness, you new recruits sure aren’t aware of your surroundings are you.” A jovial voice with a British accent cut in. “If I were not here, you all would have been in some big trouble wouldn’t you?”_

_Player watched as her grandmother’s eyes went wide._

_“N-Nigel?” The dulcet tones the young teenager associated with her grandmother permeated the air, and Player could clearly hear the betrayal laced in the words._

_“I’m sorry sweet Agatha, but you should have stayed in bed my dear.” The man raised his hand and a second pool of crimson pooled underneath her grandmother’s head. Only, Player connected the voice she was hearing to a name she knew._

_“Mr. Braithwaite?” She mumbled almost incoherently. “Whatcha do to grandmama” Her words began to blur together as nausea overcame her. The man with the Hispanic accent must have realized what was happening because he had grabbed the trashcan next to her bed and held it for her as she spilled what little contents her stomach had._

_“I’m sorry my dear. I tried to keep her distracted. Alas, Agatha was as she always has been and no loose ends must be left behind.” Mr. Braithwaite, a man who both her grandparents had introduced as a good acquaintance a year and a half ago, answered gloomily._

_“You must be the senior agent the staff mentioned, we’re-“ the Australian man began only to be cut off by Mr. Braithwaite who couldn’t seem to care less._

_“The team sent to retrieve the young hacker who broke through our security, yes I know. Imagine my surprise when the staff told me that the little lady was the hacker, can’t claim I’m all that surprised though, she is Agatha and Charles grandchild.” Mr. Braithwaite’s voice became somewhat fond at the end._

_Player knew something was wrong here, extremely wrong. Mr. Braithwaite, a man who had snuck an odd game of chess and discussion on some of his country’s history whenever he visited her grandparents, had done something to her grandmother. Player knew it was bad, that this entire situation was bad, but she was so out of it that her brain couldn’t connect the dots to anything other than sorrow and loss._

_But why?_

_“ Le Chevre, she has a terrible stomach flu at the moment and is rather fragile, do be careful with her sedation and handling. She is, after all, the daughter of an old acquaintance. Hurry along, the cleaners will be here soon to clean up this mess.” He went to the bed and picked something up, tossing it to the man with weird claw-like gloves. “A little piece of home to help her acclimate when she wakes up.” Was the last thing he said before turning and leaving the room as though nothing had happened._

_“Well, you heard the man. Let’s sedate her and get a move on.” The Aussie conceded._

_Player felt a pinch in her neck before everything faded to black._

===

“Teddy bear, are you ok sweetie?” Coach Brunt’s southern drawl washed over her.

“I’m fine… just wondering when Black Sheep’s going to return from her mission.” Player responded. She had to play dumb, even if the words felt like ash in her mouth. Even if she knew Black Sheep, or rather Carmen Sandiego, wasn’t on a mission she had to keep her cover.

“Oh sweetie, I’m sure Lambkins misses you just as much as you miss her.” Which Player conceded would be true, if the two didn’t talk at least once a week outside of Carmen’s heists. “How about we go outside and look at the stars Teddy Tech.”

“Ok.” Player agreed hand reaching up to hold Coach Brunt’s.

===

_The staff of VILE had been waiting patiently to meet the young woman who had hacked past their security and befriended Black Sheep. They were able to pinpoint it too now that they were looking into it, and not just by the systems logs but also in Black Sheep’s behavior. The girl hadn’t done a complete one eighty, she was still a mischievous child, but she had seemed more relaxed and less lonely not to mention understanding some of their less on the nose classes. Black Sheep had always been smart, but they should have become suspicious when she started asking subtle questions about Dr. Bellum’s tech._

_“Are we sure bringing another child here is a good idea?” Countess Cleo had asked._

_“We are running a school, not a daycare.” Shadowsan had brusquely stated when he found out what was going on._

_“She has hacked past our security, which is not an easy feat. Not to mention she seems to have a general grasp on engineering. It would be beneficial to meet her and determine her cost/benefit worth.” Dr. Bellum had distractedly responded._

_“Another child, an untrained child, with connections to Black Sheep could inspire her to stay in line after her latest stunt.” Professor Maelstorm agreed._

_“She’s young, and while we don’t know how much she knows the only other option is to kill her, and that just doesn’t sit right with me.” Coach Brunt had admitted, when the other members of the staff had turned to her, she elaborated. “Besides, she sounded worried about Lambkins, and maybe a friend will help her not feel so smothered here.”_

_In the end majority ruled and more of the staff was for the child being brought to the Isle of VILE than not. Countess Cleo seemed to come around when they collected data on the target. Black Sheep’s friend was a young girl barely into her teenage years, far above most of her peers in schooling, and living with her grandparents who were extremely well off. The Immune Deficiency had also sold the idea, as children who are constantly sick tend to be more mild mannered, and more well versed on art and culture due to not having much else to do._

_So all five of them sat at their table, waiting for four of the best performing agents of this semester to bring the child before them after they had gotten confirmation she had been secured. Shadowsan sat with his arms crossed, letting his displeasure be known._

_Finally the former students came into the room, Le Chevre clutching a, there was no other word for it, tiny bundle of blankets. The staff could see strands of chocolate brown hair spilling over the fabric and peered curiously at it._

_“I’m sorry, it seems due to her current sickness the sedation has lasted longer than we expected.” The French man explained as El Topo, Tigress, and Crackle stepped up beside him._

_“She’s sick?” Coach Brunt’s southern drawl was tinged with slight worry, the woman was always more concerned and gentler when it came to kids._

_“Si, the seinor agent said she currently had a flu.” El Topo answered, messing with an object in his hands._

_“Hmm, her file did say state she had an Immune Deficiency, it’s not that odd she is sick. From what Coach Brunt has told us about the call the young girl did seem quite stressed.” Dr. Bellum said offhandedly._

_“What is in your hands El Topo.” Professor Maelstorm had asked._

_“A teddy bear sir, the senior agent said it would help her adjust.” The Hispanic man explained as he gently placed the stuffed animal on top of the bundle._

_“Yes, I suppose it would. Odd though, it looks rather old but well taken care of.” Countess Cleo replied. “Perhaps it is a kindness, should we deem her valuable enough it will be the only thing of her old life she will keep.”_

_“The Countess is correct, the child will not be able to keep much of her old life, especially if we want to keep her in line to incentivize Black Sheep. I’m sure you all remembered what we discussed.” The pale man spoke the words while staring at the small bundle of blankets._

_“I do not understand how inducing Stockholm Syndrome in another child will keep are already unruly one in check.” Shadowsan’s indignation was almost palpable._

_“It’s not just to keep Black Sheep in check, should her ability to hack and create not be overestimated in her file it could groom her willingness to work with VILE in the future.” Was the resident mad scientists response._

_The Asian man glared in response. “May I remind you we run a vocational school for thieves, not a nursery.”_

_“Too late Shadowsan, we already voted and Teddy Bear is staying on VILE Isle for the foreseeable future so suck it up.” The southern woman hissed._

_“Teddy Bear?” Countess Cleo questioned; eyebrow raised as she looked toward Coach Brunt._

_“Well she may not be an agent, but we can’t call the little lady by her given name.” Coach Brunt replied._

_“This is true.” Professor Maelstorm agreed._

_“But, Teddy Bear? It sounds so, so plebian!” Countess Cleo hissed._

_“This is a waste of time.” Shadowsan added, displeased._

_“Well it has to include Teddy.” Coach Brunt replied looking at Cleo, “After all, look at her, unconsciously snuggling it.”_

_And the entire staff table turned to stare at the small form bundled in blankets and held aloft by one of their newest graduates. She had somehow curled around the teddy bear, and the sight made her look much younger than fourteen-years-old. It was a rather sad sight, but it also induced a sense of protectiveness._

_“True, it would be wrong to strip that from the name. Hm… how about ‘Teddy Tech’?” Dr. Bellum responded as she looked at the child._

_“Anything is better than that common toy name.” Countess Cleo sighed._

_“Just for that I’m going to call her Teddy Bear to mess with you, but I guess Teddy Tech is alright.”_

_“Instead of giving our newest burden a name, why don’t we send her to the health center.” Shadowsan was clearly done with this conversation, and the other teachers agreed that the child needed to heal before she met them._

_None knew how this development would change their lives._

===

Crackle sat down next to the small brunette, watching how her fingers tinkered with the stray wires before her.

“You working on a new project, Teddy?” His Australian accent was gentle but happy.

“Yeah. Dr. Bellum wants me to put the new concepts she’s taught me to use. It’s actually kinda fun.” Was her response. Which was true, it was fun, building things with her hands. Crackle was here now though, and Player didn’t know how to feel. The teenager didn’t hate Crackle, in fact she thought he was a good guy making bad choices. But she knew what his latest mission was going to be, and she wasn’t sure she’d stay as undetected as she currently had.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. I just wanted to stop by before I went on my next mission.” Player bit back a flinch at this response.

“Oh. What are you stealing this time?” She asked despite knowing fully well what he was being sent to retrieve.

“That’s a surprise Teddy Tech. But it’s a good one.” He smiled down at her before leaving her work room.

Pulling out her stolen phone she saw a text from Carmen.

**Red:**

We still on for tonight?

**Ludio:**

Wouldn’t miss it for the world, but be careful. Other players are going to join.

**Red:**

Will do, be careful I know you’d get in trouble for playing games

**Ludio:**

Always am.

Player hid the phone once more before moving back to her project. It wasn’t as hard as it should be, pretending to VILE that she was under their thumb and in no way, shape, or form was she helping their wayward, whatever Carmen was to them. Though that was likely due to the fact that she genuinely had grown to like all of them. Not that it would cloud her judgement or overshadow the fact that they had _kidnapped_ her. Because, at the end of the day, that wasn’t even the worse of their crimes.

And no matter how close she had grown to them, she had always been closer to Carmen and both girls agreed, VILE had to be stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 2 (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps from the present to the past. Parts that happen in the past are written in italics. This is partially due to me wanting to write Player's experience without devoting entire chapters to it. Hope it makes sense, but if it doesn't just let me know!

An impish grin graced Player’s face as she booted her system up, tugging her jacket tighter around her body.

Heist were both her most anxiety inducing and euphoric activities for the young Canadian. It was terrifying to betray VILE’s head honchos whilst on VILE Isle, but she got to help Carmen fight against the people who had taken her from her family. She generally tended to focus on the joy of talking to Carmen instead of the fear and guilt brought upon by her actions, minute as they might be.

She looked up at her screens, taking in all the information as she began to connect with Carmen. The three screens had been taken from The Troll discard pile when he had upgraded his setup to include an entire wall worth of different sized screens connected to a movable interface board. All the better for her. It had taken some finessing to get the screens to hook up with her self-made laptop and not be a point of access for other hackers, specifically The Troll, but it had been well worth it. She would love to have an interactive holographic interface, but she was more than content with her old school setup.

She gently removed the hard drive from the hidden compartment, despite how extra it might seem. Player knew that the hidden room by itself wasn’t a clear indicator of her activities. The hard drive, however, was a clear give away that she was working with Carmen Sandiego against the very people who now controlled most of her life.

“On top of the world. I can see La Cathédrale Saint-Pierre from here.” Carmen’s voice filled the earpiece nestled within Player’s ear. The sixteen-year-old opened her end of the connection a smile slowly spreading across her lips.

“Friendly advice? Save the sight-seeing for after the job.” The hacker immediately felt her spirits rise.

“Player, glad to hear you're on board.” Carmen’s voice was full of soft fondness.

“You know I wouldn't miss a night out with you for the world, Red.” She cracked her knuckles and began typing on her computer. “Virtual Paris sure looks lovely this time of year. Touring through France... locking onto your position over there in Poitiers... and, we're synced. If our intel is accurate, the next stop on your sight-seeing tour of historic Poitiers should be... 50 yards dead ahead.” She looked towards the screen where she was tracking Crackle. “And the tracker I slipped on Gray right before he left indicates our intel is pretty spot on.”

Player felt bad for bugging Crackle but she had to, for her own sake of mind.

“Can’t believe they sent Gray after me.” Carmen snorted gently. “How’s my temperature.”

“Warm, Red.” She was watching an icon of Carmen’s hat blip across the map. “Getting warmer.” Player watched as the street names flashed quickly by as Carmen parkoured to the destination until she was right on top of the apartment. “You're red-hot.”

===

Carmen landed carefully, anxieties soothed by the voice of her best friend, her sister in all but blood. She was constantly worrying about the younger girl, guilt heavy from absconding from the Isle of VILE without her. Even if Player had told her it was ok multiple times since said event, Carmen couldn’t rest easy knowing the teenager was stuck with some of the vilest people Carmen knew.

Reaching into her coat, Carmen removed the lipstick tube that contained a USB stick as she opened the security box on the roof. The crimson clad thief knew she had to get serious as she plugged the lipstick into an open port enabling Player to get access to the system.

“Analyzing frequencies. Decrypting security codes. Alarm system disabled. Red I'm picking up another signal, definitely Gray’s or VILE’s. Carmen listened to the dulcet sounds of typing keys as Player worked her magic. “Watch your step, Red.”

“Will do, Player.” The cinnamon skinned woman attempted to appease the hacker. Only to end up triggering a trap which ruined an expensive shield. “Well this just became worth a whole lot less.”

“There’s a new chess piece on the board.” Player’s voice came from the communicator in her ear. “Facial recognition has him pegged as Inspector Chase Devineaux from Interpol.” A soft hum filled Carmen’s ears. “His earlier cases were quick solves, but as of the last two years his partner’s and supervisor claim it is because he has gotten somewhat of a big head. I wouldn’t be too worried, but also don’t be too relaxed. He decided to take the elevator and that thing is _dated_.”

“Got it, thanks. Okay, but on another note, who walls up an atrium?” Carmen questioned.

“VILE, who else. They value storage over natural light.” Player responded with a notable smirk in her voice.

“She said a little too knowingly.”

“Don’t judge, if I hadn’t found this old underground storage unit you wouldn’t have my help on capers. Besides it’s my little safe haven.” Player’s joyous voice brought a joy to Carmen’s heart.

“You called it Player, want to help me figure out what is hidden inside?” She smiled as she watched the safe open, glee glistening in her eyes as the Eye of Vishnu, only to gasp when her eyes caught something else that grabbed her attention.

“What is it Red?”

“I'm staring at something I thought I'd never, ever set eyes on again.” She stated moving slightly as her hand reached forward.

“Your Russian nesting dolls?”

“My Russian nesting dolls.” Carmen affirmed brushing a strand of Auburn hair behind her ear. Her other hand grabbed the dolls, a sneer reaching her face. “Bugged.”

“So, I think the question here is what you want to do?”

===

Player chuckled as she heard Carmen’s grand escape from Inspector Devineaux. Hands flying delicately around her keyboard as she finalized the traveling arrangements for Carmen, first class because the twenty-year-old deserved it.

“Well, well.” Gray’s voice filled her ears. A familiar crackling noise filled the background. “Blast from the past, eh?”

And then the line went silent at the same time her alert that someone was coming towards the house in which she resided.

===

_Player woke up in a bed that was not her own, and she couldn’t remember how she got there._

_Turning her head she saw rows of bed with that reminded her eerily of a hospital with the curtains that hung between them. It fit, especially with how her stomach turned and bile crawled up her throat. She jolted upwards, head swiveling as she looked with a fervor for a trashcan. Only to have one gently pushed into her hands. As she retched someone held her hair back and gently rubbed her back._

_“Thank you.” The brown-haired girl moaned, resting her cheek on the cool metal of the trashcan._

_“No problem, sugar cube. How are you feeling.” A Texan draw responded. A familiar Texan draw._

_“Black Sheep’s…” she paused trying to connect the dots, “ mom?” She mumbled. Her brain hurt and she wanted to cry. “I feel trashy.” The words were hoarse and if Player was more coherent she would be wincing because Grandmama would be ever so disappointed._

_“Here, drink some of this. It should settle your stomach and help you feel a smidge better.” The Texan inflection sounded proud about something. Probably about being recognized as Black Sheep’s mom. Weird._

_She lifted her head from the trashcan and reached a gentle hand for the offered medicine._

_“Thanks. Where am I, and how did I end up here?” She managed to ask before downing the medicine in one go._

_“Home Teddy Bear. You’re home.”_

_And her world went black._

===

_“Player? Oh God, this is all my fault.”_

_A hand was shaking her. Bringing her slowly back to consciousness. It was late, really incredibly late._

_“What time is it.” She mumbled, feeling twenty times better than she had all week, but still incredibly drowsy._

_“Player, I’m so sorry.”_

_The fourteen-year-old shot up turning towards the voice and wrapping her arms around the blurry figure she saw._

_“Black Sheep, you’re ok!” She happily exclaimed. “I know your mom said you were ok, but I was so worried!” She felt arms wrap around her._

_“Player, I don’t have time to explain right now but I am so very **sorry**. I have to leave but I’ll explain as soon as possible. I’m so sorry.” Black Sheep’s voice washed over her and the warm embrace was quickly disburdened. _

_“Ok, I trust you.” Player responded as Black Sheep seemed to disappear into thin air. Not a moment too soon as Player began to hear footsteps coming closer. This both soothed and stressed Player out. The fourteen-year-old knew she would likely get answers, and she desperately wanted them now that she was truly awake and her mind was registering that she was somewhere unknown to her. However, she was awake and aware which meant she was distinctly aware of her current state._

_Grandmama had taught her the power of proper appearance, even if Player disregarded it half the time. Her hair was greasy, she could feel it and her skin felt so gross which made her wonder how long she had been unconscious. Even when she was sick Player kept her personal hygiene as well taken care of as possible. Sure, she had to take baths instead of showers and washing her hair was a menace, but she never felt so… dirty. She pulled her hair into a decent looking updo and sat upright against the headrest; hands folded in her lap._

_A group of five people entered from the door across the room, a flash of surprise crossing two of the women’s faces._

_“Hello.”_

===

_Suhara was extremely cross at the moment. The Japanese man was not happy with the way things were currently unfolding. It was bad enough that he would forever carry the guilt of betraying his brother and bringing Black Sheep to the Isle of VILE but now he carried the shame of what had befallen this child. True, he hadn’t been as involved in this mess as he had with what he had done with Hideo and the Dexter Wolfe mess, but he couldn’t shake the responsibility he felt. He had noticed the change in Black Sheep, how her complacency had transformed into wanderlust. She had become less lonely and more open, all signs that had tipped him off. Yet Suhara had turned a blind eye in hopes of preserving the little girl who had lied to and stolen from her real family._

_And look where it had got him._

_With another child losing a family member before her eyes and stolen from her home. He couldn’t help but feel as though history were repeating itself, and a stab of self-hatred had filled him when he had seen the young girl in Le Chevre’s arms. She had looked so tiny and helpless, and Suhara had to bite back his rage. He hadn’t really cared about his actions all that much, excluding the betrayal of his brother, until Black Sheep had come into his life. He no longer took joy in what VILE did, and he didn’t like what it meant for Black Sheep._

_This new development only reaffirmed his growing disdain for the organization to which he belonged._

_The Japanese man allowed his distaste to roll off him in waves as he and his fellow staff members made their way to the Hospital Wing. The fact that they wanted to twist a **child** to their will in order to control another **child**. He couldn’t help but be bothered by it, if they were older it wouldn’t bother him as much, but they weren’t older. They were young and innocent._

_The older man clenched his jaw as the door slid open, ready to see the fourteen-year-old in a state of panic. Instead, he and the four other members of the VILE faculty saw the fourteen-year-old sitting up in her bed. She was eerily composed, despite her eyes revealing the fear she felt. It made sense though, given her background. She was raised in an old money household, by grandparents who were authoritative. They gave her rules but freedom which allowed the child to blossom into the young woman who sat before them._

_It reminded Suhara a bit of Hideo, the contentedness and ease at which she accepted that which was happening to her. Despite the fear that shined within the young girl’s greyish-blue eyes._

_The moment she opened his mouth Suhara added the child into the small list of people he would protect._

===

Coach Brunt made her way to the house placed further into the islands, near the edge of campus. The Texan was glad it was there as it would deter Teddy Bear from attempting to escape. She’d either have to go through campus to get the boats, or avoid the newly installed sensors in the forest before finding out there was only one dock on the entire island. It’s not like she thought the little lady would escape, Teddy honestly seemed quite content on the Isle of VILE, but after Black Sheep’s run from her family, they couldn’t be too careful. Especially since Teddy wasn’t quite like the other members of the family. With how often she became ill and how _academically_ inclined the young girl was everyone tended to dote on her, and the little girl either didn’t notice or care as she remained as she was. Sweet, helpful, and quiet. This was truly what drew so many members of VILE to their family’s outlier. It was also why the little Teddy Bear was in a very specialized program. With how technology was changing, shown by how easily their security had fallen to their youngest member, VILE needed to employ operatives who were more on the technological side. Operatives who would stay in secure locations and run capers and missions as a ‘guy in the chair’ so to speak.

Teddy worked primarily with Dr. Bellum, learning science specific techniques such as inventing, coding, and hacking. The sixteen-year-old also worked with Countess Cleo and Shadowsan in order to develop a sort of finesse should she ever be needed to leave the island, not that any of them really saw that as an option. Occasionally the young lady would take supplemental lessons with Professor Maelstrom and herself so she could understand how the more _active_ operatives worked, psychological warfare, and self-defense for the entire faculty’s peace of mind. The girl showed she was incredibly smart and capable, if not a bit frail and low stamina. Though that was most likely due to the constant ailments.

Coach Brunt almost felt bad, checking up on the girl as though she were doing something wrong, but Black Sheep herself had been a good child herself. Of course that had all changed when VILE’s first adopted daughter had turned sixteen, the same age Teddy was. Brunt wasn’t paranoid, but she couldn’t help but feel anxious that much like her mischievous older sister, Teddy would rebel and betray them.

So on top of the breakfast and twice a week dinner they shared the green haired woman would check up on the youngest person on VILE’s island.

The Texan pushed the screen and glass doors open to gain access to the house’s porch as she made her way to the front door. Softly she opened the front door, if Teddy was asleep there was no need to wake her. Stealth was never her thing, she preferred to be brash over silent, but for her kids she would be what she needed to. She made her way past the stairs that lead into the basement where the washer and dryer were kept along with a room Teddy sometimes tinkered in and small library. There was supposed to be a decent sized storage unit, but it had gone unused since Brunt herself had been a trainee. Upon entering the kitchen she noticed the small table was piled with textbooks and almanacs that Teddy had brought in from VILE’s campus library, and the dishes were in the drying rack.

The green haired woman didn’t pay any attention to the dining room, living room, or the stairs that lead to the top story of the house. Instead choosing to enter the hallway where the two downstairs bedrooms resided. On the left was Black Sheep’s old room, untouched since she had entered VILE Academy four years ago. To the right was Teddy’s of which the door was slightly ajar. This either meant Teddy was in her room or in the downstairs library where she had begun to frequent upon arriving in their care.

Checking inside only to see the girl sitting on her bed starring listlessly out a window, Brunt felt a sense of relief wash over her.

“Hey sugar cube, what are you looking at?” The thick southern draw of her accent bounced across the walls causing the girl to jolt slightly.

“Nothing.” The brown-haired girl mumbled, drawing the oversized letterman she often wore around the island closer to her body. “Just thinking really.”

“Must be something important if you’re this distracted.” The larger woman sat down next to her. Brunt took a minute to truly recognize how tiny Teddy Tech was, especially when sitting next to her.

“Mhh.” The young girl responded nonchalantly. “Just Black Sheep really.”

Coach Brunt felt her heart constrict. She often thought about Black Sheep as well, it was a cycle of hurt, betrayal, anger, and longing that she found herself trapped in. Black Sheep had been, for a better lack of words, her daughter. She had watched the Argentinian grow from a tiny baby into a spunky adult, only to have her turn around and all but spit in her face. Coach Brunt still cared deeply about Black Sheep, but she _hated_ Carmen Sandiego with a passion. Carmen wasn’t her daughter, not really, and Brunt could not forgive the thief for that.

She also felt terrible for the other child that she had quickly begun to see as a second daughter figure. From the first phone call a part of her felt a type of parental affection for Teddy that had only grown the longer she knew the former white hat hacker. She and Black Sheep had been inseparable, or as much as the two could be with the circumstances, but _Carmen Sandiego_ had left her behind. Not that she would have ever forgiven the thief if she had fled with Teddy Tech. It was only the final nail in the coffin that had her dislike for the woman her eldest was becoming cemented. The entire staff, except maybe Professor Maelstrom and Shadowsan, hadn’t the heart to tell her that Black Sheep had gone rouge, instead they had voted to tell Teddy Tech that Black Sheep was busy with missions.

Teddy, despite all her deduction skills, seemed to buy it and the entirety of the faculty was relieved.

“It’s ok sugar cube, Black Sheep will be coming home soon.” Coach Brunt said it with such conviction. She meant it too, Black Sheep was going to be coming home and getting a reality check whether she wanted it or not.

The only response she got was a soft hum from the sixteen-year-old who proceeded to lean in to her briefly. The green haired woman ran a gentle hand through the chocolate strands that adorned Teddy’s head. After a couple minutes she stopped, kissed the brown-haired girls forehead, and left.

“Be sure to go to bed soon, sugar cube.” She smiled gently before heading back to campus.

===

_Countess Cleo hadn’t really wanted a second child on the paradise she called home. Black Sheep had been bad enough, anyone who associated with her had to be just as bad. However, the child was showing something Black Sheep hadn’t, decorum. She had apparently tried to fix herself up before their conversation and was sitting with her head held high, but not in condescension or cockiness._

_She couldn’t help but feel a begrudging respect bloom within her. Perhaps there was hope for this one._

_“Hello sugar cube.” Coach Brunt spoke from beside her. “Are you feeling better now?”_

_“Of course she’s feeling better, she took the VM-FAC 6.0.” Dr. Bellum huffed from her position beside Professor Maelstrom. The scientist pulled her phone out to look at something on ‘YouTube’. Whatever that was._

_“Yes ma’am,” another positive for the counter Cleo was keeping in her own head, “I am feeling much better now.” Greyish-blue eyes swiveled around to catch each of their own and Cleo found herself standing a little straighter. “However, I must endeavor to figure out what exactly is going on. It is not as though I have any knowledge concerning any of you, except that one of you sounds eerily similar to the woman who called me in regard to Black Sheep.” The girl proceeded to temple her hands in her lap._

_“ Dear child,” Maelstrom’s drawl was laced in fake sweetness, “I don’t know how much you remember about how you ended up here. However, Nigel Braithwaite was visiting your family’s estate when some people broke in and killed your grandmother. He was quite torn up and worried so he brought you somewhere he believed you would be safe.” It seemed as though the child didn’t believe him, especially when she raised an eyebrow unimpressed._

_“It might be that Mr. Braithwaite feels as though he can depend on you. However, it still stands that I do not know you nor do I believe my grandfather has been informed of what is going on. Mr. Williamson is generally whose custody I would be released into until my grandfather says otherwise.” She tilted her head. “Perhaps if you would tell me a bit about yourself, I would find myself more at ease._

_Cleo feels a smile trying to pull at her lips. This kid was smart, trying to gain as much information about them with a subtle hint of manipulation._

_“Hmph.” Shadowsan scoffed to which Coach Brunt level a glare at him. Cleo had decided she would give the child a tidbit of info, Brunt seemed to be in agreeance, Maelstrom and Dr. Bellum didn’t seem to care either way, and Shadowsan was glaring. The majority was either for it or uncaring, so they would give her some information._

_“I’m Coach Brunt, but some of the students call me Mama Bear because of how protective I can be of Lambkins. We talked on the phone, I informed you that Black Sheep was ok but grounded. I think Braithwaite felt you’d be comfortable with some semblance of a connection.” It was odd to hear the normally hasty woman weave a believable lie._

_“He possibly understood that your grandfather might be involved with the untimely death of your grandmother. It is odd that he was out of town when the estate you reside in was attacked and has yet to contact Nigel.” Maelstrom stepped in. “I am Professor Maelstrom, a teacher here at this institution, my students learn psychology from me.” There was a pause after his statement until he cleared his throat and Cleo nudged Dr. Bellum._

_“Hmm, what?” The scientist jolted. “Oh, introductions. Yes. I am Dr. Bellum; I teach science and coding here at this institution. I hope you and I can work together in the future. I’ve looked into some of your work and you are quite intelligent.” The scientist extended her hand, which the young lady took in a firm handshake._

_“I am Countess Cleo. I teach culture and languages among various other things at this institution. Your grandmother is well known in some circles for her keen eyes and knowledge. Perhaps we can see some time if you also possess her knowledge.” She let a small smile out before schooling her impression._

_“I am Shadowsan. I have no time for this nonsense. We run a vocational school, not a **nursery**.” The Japanese man turned around and stalked out of the Hospital Wing._

_The kid snorted._

_“I guess I can agree to staying her until my grandfather can be contacted and everything resolved. My name is-“_

_“Teddy Tech.” Coach Brunt cut her off. “If you’re going to be staying here and fitting in you need to go by a nickname like everyone else here. Otherwise the older kids may pick on you.”_

_“Uhmm… ok?” The girl’s confused voce poured out._

_“Let’s get you cleaned up, sugar cube.” Coach Brunt said extending an arm to the child, to Teddy Tech. The girl bit her lip and seemed to weigh her options before deciding to agree._

===

Player let loose a breath she had been holding.

She was exceedingly grateful that she was able to set up her own hidden doors into the islands security sensors, especially with her ‘after school’ activities. She didn’t know what would happen if anyone caught her, and she was terrified to find out. Nearly two years later and they were still smarting over Carmen’s escape from them, and now they held onto her even tighter.

Her schedule was packed in a way that ensured she was almost constantly around either staff or students, drowning in busy work that was meant not only to teach her but distract her, drawn into activities meant to form a connection. It felt almost suffocating, but Player found herself unable to complain. This was likely because she felt _guilty_. Black Sheep was an integral part of the island, for nineteen years she had lived here and touched the people who had walked the grounds and she was the one who took that away.

Player didn’t feel guilty about helping Carmen escape, but she did feel guilty about how it negatively impacted those who had _known_ Black Sheep. So the chocolate haired child allowed herself to be used in that way. After all, if she knew they were trying to manipulate her it couldn’t work.

_Right?_

It wasn’t like it hadn’t been going on to some extent before Black Sheep had left the Isle of VILE. Old alumni would hang out with her, mussing her hair and sometimes talking to her about various topics. The students seemed to be sweet on her too, with how many times she had woken from crashing with a fluffy blanket tucked around her and a jacket or pillow cushioning her head was anything to go by.

The Canadian pulled at the bottom of the cloth letterman. She had been gifted three identical jackets by Coach Brunt, and unlike all the other clothes she was provided it was a space blue with white highlights, buttons, and the top of her pockets. It was oversized and went oddly well with the different green clothes she owned. Player forced herself to push the guilt down as she made her way to the repurposed storage room.

She had to make sure Carmen was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted to do something akin to a chapter an episode, with a couple extra stuff every so often. I mean Player and VILE itself don't really have a majority of the screen time so I get to play around with that quite a bit. However, this chapter was getting a little long so it looks like the first two episodes are going to take up about three chapters. Oopps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Episode 2 (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps from the present to the past. Parts that happen in the past are written in italics. This is partially due to me wanting to write Player's experience without devoting entire chapters to it. Hope it makes sense, but if it doesn't just let me know!
> 
> Unedited.

“I remember looking into your eyes as the Cleaners came up behind me, and even as I struggled I couldn’t help but wonder _who_ you were.” The cinnamon skinned woman made sure to make eye contact with him as she delivered her next words. “I thought I knew you like the big brother I never had, Gray. Until that moment.”

She watched him, taking in the uncomfortable shift his body made as her words hit him. For a moment she was glad that Player had been disconnected, because some sick part deep within Carmen was liking the fact that her former friend found himself unbalanced at her words. Player wouldn’t have judged her for it, Player really never judged Carmen for anything, not even her own kidnapping and imprisonment. However, the younger girl would have known that Carmen herself was unbalanced by what Gray’s change had done to her and that was something she wasn’t quite ready to face.

“What can I say? Graduation was a game-changer.” Was what the Australian replied, his brown orbs shifting between soft and hard every few seconds as his inner turmoil raged. “Open graduation we were told VILE’s true name and purpose. The Villains International League of Evil.” He stiffened when Carmen let lose a snort.

“Evil. My entire upbringing was a lie. Stealing isn't a game. It does harm people. Especially when you're willing to steal lives.” The young woman huffed, a part of her soul aching for a time when she hadn’t known the lies that had been taught to her growing up. Perhaps the moment Player had first called, or when she had begun her first semester and her friendship with both Player and Gray were both good.

When the guilt of Player’s situation didn’t gnaw at her, or the gaping hole in her chest from Gray was not present.

Gray shifted in front of her. Body going rigid as the train started up once more. “Our journey's winding to a close. And I'm not any closer to knowing the story behind your chic new look. Or your name.”

She bit her lip.

“I'll do my best to cut to the chase. Things were strained on my forced return to the Isle of V.I.L.E. Sure I was on my best behavior, but I still had to endure Coach Brunt's guilt.” Carmen winced remembering the guilt her pseudo mother had shown towards her actions. “Dr. Bellum's surveillance.” The cinnamon skinned girl would never be able to feel safe around droids again. “Countess Cleo's attempts to tame my wild side.” The etiquette lessons had been torture, but the few times when Player had been incorporated were infinitely less so. “And Professor Maelstrom's freaky psych exams. But the worst part? I never felt more alone in my life. The Cleaners had confiscated my phone, my only lifeline to the outside world.”

“Not completely, the brought Teddy Tech to the Isle.” Carmen watched as Gray’s body language shifted to match the hissing anger his voice provided. She could understand his anger, as much as she wished she didn’t.

===

_Gray remembered the first time he met Teddy Tech._

_It had been at least a month since her arrival on the Isle of VILE. In his defense, he had been busy being a good junior operative for VILE._

_That didn’t mean he hadn’t heard about her. The senior operatives apparently had a little more free time between heists as they usually went on harder missions that needed more in depth research and planning for perfect execution. With said free time they would often find themselves visiting the Isle of VILE in order to catch up with the organizations mischievous younger sister figure. This in turn had granted them various opportunities to run into VILE’s latest acquisition._

_And much like Black Sheep, Teddy Tech had wormed her way into all of their hearts, becoming VILE’s second unofficial mascot. It wasn’t that big of a leap with how close the two girls were rumored to be. The senior operatives liked to discuss how Black Sheep had matured slightly since Teddy Tech’s arrival on the isle, throwing herself into her coursework in hopes that the faculty would grant her more time with her ‘little sister’._

_Truly that was what their relationship appeared to be, one of found siblinghood. Black Sheep was said to be a smidge overprotective, Canary had proudly proclaimed “Little Lamb straight up destroyed that ‘demented child obsessed with origami’ when she even looked at Baby Bear wrong!”, and tentative when it came to the young hacker. Axel had spun cute little stories of the two girls braiding each other’s hair and be super cuddly to one another among other things._

_From what he could gather Teddy Tech’s personality was calmer and more trusting than that of the illness induced panic and paranoia the retrieval team he had been a part of had witnessed. She was described as a gentle but wise soul, with genuine charisma that was so great that whenever she graced you with her attention you felt as though you were among the greatest people in the world._

_He had accepted the idea that in order to regain Black Sheep’s good graces he would have to get into hers. Gray hadn’t expected to genuinely like the child, yet hindsight is twenty-twenty. When he had first met the girl, he was going to hand deliver one of his recently acquired prizes to Professor Maelstrom who, oddly enough, was in Dr. Bellum’s basement lab. It was one of many locations he wasn’t normally allowed into, but the Swedish man had been ever so excited for this particular acquisition so Gray had been sent right down. She had stumbled into him, eyes looking slightly dazed._

_“Oh,” a hoarse voice had permeated the air, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you. I just woke up and Mr. Boris and Mr. Vlad told me that Dr. Bellum wanted to see me, but I kinda got lost.” Gray had known she was telling the truth when he looked into the greyish-blue pools that were the adolescents eyes. They were open in a way that reminded him of Black Sheep, and portrayed her inability to lie._

_“I’m headed the same way, maybe I can show you.” The brunette had nodded her aggreance and they had fallen in step together. They had a calm silence between them, but Gray couldn’t help but want to build a good rapport with, both to save face with Black Sheep but because this girl reminded him of Black Sheep. He knew the young girls name, or at the very least her code name, but he felt the need to ask her. It was as good as any place to start. “My name is Crackle, what’s yours.”_

_“Bouchard. Something Bouchard. Teddy Bouchard, I think. It’s fuzzy.” She had stopped briefly, bit into her lip as her eyebrows scrunched together in concertation. As though she truly had to think about it. Given she had only been called Teddy Tech and other variations of said nickname exclusively for the last month he wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case, especially since Coach Brunt had promised pain to any who called her anything outside of her VILE given name._

_“Well, Teddy Bouchard let’s not keep the teachers waiting.” The girl physically shook her head to clear the confusion before falling into step with him again._

_Gray had known in that instant that he would get to know her, not just to regain Black Sheep’s trust, but because he **wanted** to._

===

“Yes, they brought an innocent girl to the Isle after murdering her grandmother in front of her. I read the reports before I left, I _know_ what happened. It all happened because they were trying to _control_ me.” She glared into his eyes. “Because they wanted to tell me that they owned me, and if I stepped one foot out of line, she’d be dead.” She pulled on all her acting abilities to deliver the next part. “They’ve must likely killed her, my _first_ friend, my _best_ friend. My **_sister_** in all but blood. I try to not let it bother me so much, VILE was going to kill her once they’d gotten me under control. It still haunts me though, knowing she’s probably dead. It’s one of the reasons I’m going to spend the rest of my life trying to take VILE down.”

“You _left_ knowing they would kill her in retaliation?” Gray was looking at her with wide eyes, a torn look in them, as though he was disgusted and horrified with the words she was speaking. She also knew he was testing the waters, to see where they stood.

“You think I _wanted_ to?” Carmen hissed, sending a glare to him. “I was going to convince her to come with me, beg her to see the evils of VILE.” It was most of the truth really. The easiest lie was one based in reality after all. The next part Carmen forced to come out harsh and pragmatic. “But she got sick. She was out of it before I could even formulate a plan. I had to leave her behind, after all VILE has always told us to travel light. A disoriented, sick, child unable is not light, especially when they’ve been conditioned to overlook the bad.” Her grey eyes cut into him.

Player had everything figure out long before she had gotten sick, though plans had to be adjusted to account for the fact Player wouldn’t be able to come along with her. Something Carmen had initially fought tooth and nail, until Player had looked her in the eyes and guilted her.

===

_Player looked at Black Sheep from her bed, talking lightly and slowly. Both to make sure none of the faculty could overhear their conversation, but also because the bronchitis and stomach bug had her incapable of preforming anything strenuous._

_Who knew planning could be strenuous._

_“You have to go, Black Sheep it’s the only opportunity you’ll get not only to leave but to cripple VILE as well.” The Canadian gently soothed her frazzled friend._

_“No. I can’t leave without you, if you don’t come with me who’ll unscramble the hard drive?” The cinnamon skinned adult hissed out in response; eyes full of fear._

_“I’m not giving you a choice.” Player let out a series of coughs that had her sister in all but blood rubbing soothing circles on her back. “If you make it to graduation, they’re going to keep a tight leash on you. There’s also no way they’re going to let me off the island until they are **absolutely** sure of your loyalties and that could take **years**. Years we don’t have.” She turned her head up once her body stopped shaking to look miserably in Black Sheep’s eyes. “I’ve been able to get my computer to register as a phone, sort of. It’s only able to take and receive calls from the phone we initially used to talk, but if you get that we can stay in contact. As for the drive, leave it in our special spot.”_

_The older girl looked torn._

_“Black Sheep, you have to.” Player whispered brokenly. “They won’t expect much out of me because of my weak constitution, they probably won’t even see my fingerprints on this plan. Once your out they’ll tighten their grip for a little bit, but then they’re going to get sloppy because I’m **weak**. I’ll get out, we’ll find each other. We’re sisters, it’s what we do. It might take a while, but that’s why I set up the secure connection. Get the phone, get the drive, and get **out**.”_

_Black Sheep’s gaze caught hers, grey orbs drowning in misery._

_“Ok. But I expect_ Margret _to join me as soon as she can.”_ _Player restrained herself from rolling her eyes with a fond smile. Black Sheep hadn’t decided on a new alias yet, but she was so adamant on Player’s new name._

_“Peggy will try her best.” Originally, she was going to use her first name with whatever last name Black Sheep could come up with, however she had found herself unable to remember it, only able to recall her last name and that was a little to on the nose. So Margret was chosen by an excited Black Sheep, who had been so torn up about choosing her own alias Player had to distract her._

_Apparently, the **sessions** she had with Dr. Bellum and Professor Maelstrom were finally showing the fruit of their labor. Another reason the young Canadian was so adamant on Black Sheep leaving, because if she stayed, they would begin to alter her memories as well. She needed someone who remembered the truth to be able to remind her when she herself broke free._

_And time was running out._

===

Gray’s brown eyes, unaware of the truth, showed bitter understanding in her reasoning.

“Well you know what they say about assuming.” He trailed off, voice a little harsher than need be. “Despite what your inflated ego would have you believe; Teddy Tech wasn’t killed because you left. She is just as much a part of our family as you were, not the bargaining chip you expected her to be.”

Carmen knew that, but she couldn’t say anything so she forced her face to take on a look of shock.

“She-she’s alive?”

Gray nodded, and all Carmen could do was force herself not to smile. Tracks successfully covered.

===

_“It confounds me that a device registered to our mainland bookkeeping department ever wound up in Black Sheep's possession to begin with.” Maelstrom’s voice softly reached her ears. She was sitting in the vents above the teachers’ lounge, waiting for the moment to snatch back her phone._

_“ It confounds me that Black Sheep never submitted the stolen property for extra credit. Though, I don’t find myself to adverse to the profits it has given us. It is unlikely we would have ever found Teddy Tech if Black Sheep hadn’t taken the phone. Black Sheep would have likely remained unruly and the gem that is our youngest,” Dr. Bellum paused as though trying to find the right word, “adoptee, would have never been discovered.”_

_“True.” Maelstrom’s tone remained neutral with an undertone of his unhinged mental state. “Teddy Tech has been a method of reeling in Black Sheep and bringing in new ideas.”_  
  


_Black Sheep watched as both teachers made their way from the lounge, continuing their conversation as they went. The auburn-haired girl gracefully slid from the vent to retrieve the phone, **her** phone. It had been months since she seen the device, and a part of her had felt anxious without it. The young thief effortlessly picked the desk’s lock and grabbed the rectangular device. A sense of relief flooded her, she had the phone and she’d be able to talk to Player. _

_The sound of heels clicking on the tiled floor had Black Sheep scurrying behind the side of a vending machine, body pressed flush against the wall. Stashing the phone in a safe spot within her stealth suit she discretely pocked her head around the corner of the machine, hoping to catch a glimpse. The young woman was almost positive that the person approaching was the bookkeeper, but she had to positively identify both her and the drive before making her move._

_It was, Cookie Booker dressed in a drenched trench coat placed the drive on the same desk she had retrieved her phone from. She waited until the woman was within the confines of a broom closet to make her move. She slithered to the side of the desk, reaching her hand out only to startle at the sound of an intercom._

_“Booker. What is keeping you? We are anxiously awaiting the upload.”_

_“Have you ever heard of weather, Gunnar? I had to hang my wet things!” The irate woman had shot back as Black Sheep placed a hand over her mouth to keep from making a single noise and revealing herself._

_The older woman had snatched the drive from the desk and grumpily glided away._

_“Missed it.” She hissed to herself as she made to follow the woman. “If anyone sees me take it, I'll never make it off this island. I need to avoid detection at all costs.” She swiveled her head to catch sight of Mime Bomb. “Aw, crud.” She forced a smile onto her lips, “Mimosa Bombosa. What are you up to? Stopping to smell the roses?”_

_She could almost hear Player’s response._

_‘This is the most one-sided conversation I've ever heard.’ She snorted out loud before looking at Mime Bomb._

_“Okay, well happy gardening.” She began to walk off. ‘He’s just some creepy mime who hangs around campus watching everything. And everyone.’ She stopped turning back, eyes wide. “Because he's a spy and a snitch. Nobody likes a tattletale!”_

_She chased him for a moment before tackling him into a broom closet. She slammed the door shut, thankful for the automatic lock mechanism. Only to decide to take one more precaution. “And don't even think about picking the lock.” She hissed at him in distaste._

_‘But the toolkit **will** help me out.’ Was all she could think as she made her way towards the elevator, which was closing. Thinking fast Black Sheep slid the toolkit across the floor to the elevator, just narrowly preventing the doors from closing. When they re-open, she walks in. Cookie gasped._

_“Oh! Sorry about the scare, Ma'am. I'm an IT trainee, and it's imperative that I check the server room pronto. For, um, loose cables.” Black Sheep rambled as she tried to explain her actions. She **needed** Cookie to believe her, otherwise game over._

_“My, you've grown.” The elder woman’s voice cut through the elevator’s music._

_“Yes, I have. Um, and with age comes maturity. Which is why I was so anxious to catch you, Ms. Booker. So we could talk somewhere private. I... I just wanted you to know how super ashamed I am of all the really dumb pranks I've pulled on you over the years. I apologize.” Black Sheep shifted awkwardly; she wasn’t sorry but she had to portray that she was._

_“I wondered about the absence of a water balloon attack tonight. First time in quite a few years. I'll blame your unusual upbringing. One can't be expected to behave honorably when raised among thieves, after all. However, your recent maturity may be indicative of young Teddy Tech rubbing off on you. I hear she is more… calm in comparison to how you were at that age. I was sad to hear she is sick; I was quite looking forward to meeting her.”_

_Black Sheep bit her lip._

_“Yeah, she does get sick pretty often.” She forced herself to sound bitter, if Cookie was grilled on this conversation later the faculty would assume one of the reasons, she left Player behind was because of her weak constitution, not because she was one of this plan masterminds. “Shake on it, Ms. Booker?”_

_“Call me Cookie.” The woman smiled as Black Sheep switched their cases. “Young lady, you seem like a smart cookie, and Teddy Tech has been rumored to be fairly intelligent as well. If you wish to walk in my shoes someday, set your sights higher than pulling pranks or picking pockets. White-collar crime is where the real money is.”_

_“Thank you for the career advice. I will take it to heart.” The cinnamon skinned teen forced a smile as the elevator doors began to slide close._

_“Arrivederci.” The older woman waved in time with the closing of the doors._

_Black Sheep felt herself sagging in relief, at least until she was in the hallway and the alarms started blaring._

_“Code red. They're onto me.” God, she was panicking. So many things could go wrong, she and Player could be caught. She had to be quick._

_Black Sheep ran to the secret spot she and Player shared, already knowing her previous escape route was blocked. She was keeping a mental clock, because this had to happen within a set amount of time or she would fail, **they** would fail. _

_That was not acceptable._

_She didn’t pause as she passed their secret spot, craftily sneaking the drive into a position that only player would be able to find, before running towards the coat room. She needed a disguise to get out of the building, and the conversation she had overheard between the bookkeeper and Professor Maelstrom only fueled her knowledge that the woman’s outerwear was her key to freedom._

_Her eyes widened as they locked onto the red trench coat and fedora._

_“Whoa. Code red.”_

===

_Player pulled herself up from her bed in the Hospital Wing, internally both grateful and irritated that her latest illness had gotten bad enough that VILE’s doctor had been called in and she moved to her room in the academy._

_Really that’s what this was, a small room within the Hospital Wing wherein she would be transferred to if the Faculty didn’t feel comfortable with her being in the house alone whilst sick. It didn’t happen so frequently that the room was personalized, but it did happen often enough that they had turned the empty office into a room specifically for her._

_Joy._

_The loud alarm with blaring lights told her that the plan had already hit the critical point, and she had a part to play, no matter how sick she was. She pulled herself towards a hallway, slipping towards an alcove that she knew was both visible but out of the way. This meant a few of the Cleaners and Coach Brunt would be forced to divert **some** attention to find her, this would give Black Sheep some leeway. Only, they didn’t find her. It was Shadowsan who found her. _

_Granted it was an accident, but still. He had been storming down the hallway, body tense and hand clasped on a sword, and eyes shadowed in darkness until they caught sight of her form._

_“Loud.” She whimpered at his unasked question. It was weird, their odd little companionship, he would allow her to sneak into his classroom and nap, sometimes draping his coat or spare blanket over her, yet he always seemed to be annoyed with her presence._

_Or guilty._

_Because right now his eyes looked a mix of surprise and guilt, if only for a moment._

_“Close your eyes, this area is much quieter than the others.” His steely voice whispered between the blaring alarm._

_It was weird the tense look of acceptance and sadness that crossed his face before it became stone._

_Almost as odd as the words she imagined him saying._

_“You were supposed to be with her. I must stay to make sure you make it out safely as well.”_

_Which wasn’t possible, just like the fact the only place he could have been before was on the helicopter pad._

_Which she had chosen to throw the Cleaners off, Coach Brunt would be irate if she wasn’t informed of her location upon her discovery. That would slow them down, and not look suspicious as this was one of her frequent haunts._

_When she pried her eyes open there was no evidence that Shadowsan had ever been there to begin with._

_God, she was so sick she was hallucinating._

_Lovely._

===

_Suhara had mildly panicked when he had come across Teddy Tech in the hallway that led to the helicopter pad, because surely Black Sheep wasn’t going to try and take the helicopters._

_Only to realize that no, that wasn’t the case._

_Teddy Tech had clearly realized she wouldn’t physically be capable of escaping the Isle of VILE at this point in time and had strategically placed herself in a way that was both strategic and coincidental if it were to be questioned. Though he knew it wouldn’t be._

_Teddy Tech was oddly intelligent, to the point it was almost scary. She seemed to know what the staff had been attempting to do since the beginning, and had mostly been able to turn it around. If he hadn’t seen the sad look of acceptance in her eyes, he would have said it was done without her knowledge, but the girl felt guilt over counteracting their manipulation and turning it on them. A smart plan, as she had managed to make herself indispensable to the others._

_She had catered to Coach Brunt’s need to be a protector and mother by **allowing** herself to be weak. Not in the sense she allowed herself to be sick. When she was though, she allowed the Texan to coddle her in a way Black Sheep had long since outgrown. Teddy Tech engaged in conversation with Brunt, sharing portions of her interest and life which fostered a sense of familial connection with her._

_Likewise she had used her knowledge of culture and poise to curry the favor of Countess Cleo. At least once a week one could catch the two discussing fabrics, art, and other culturally relevant topics. This allowed Countess Cleo to mark her as sophisticated individual and nurtured a type of relationship that seemed to be based upon common interests. The fact that the chocolate haired child always held herself in a manner that was not like that of Black Sheep endeared the girl to the strict countess._

_Dr. Bellum had been the both the most blatant and complicated counter manipulation among them all. The woman didn’t truly care about many people, the few that she did she held dear. Initially she had viewed their youngest charge with nothing less than disinterest, until the young girl began to insert herself into her lab. First through coding, then through designs, until finally she had asked Bellum for personal lessons on engineering. The woman had slowly grown to accept the young girl, and the opportunity to pass on the art of engineering had cemented her place in the woman’s life. A mentorship was born._

_Professor Maelstrom was by far the oddest. The two didn’t interact often, but when they did it was to discuss psychological horror books. She had asked him for book recommendations once when she was sick and the Swedish man had given her a rather twisted murder mystery. They had discussed the implications and what had happened psychologically. They had taken to a sort of book club, where he would recommend a book, she would read it, and they’d discussed. The pale man was much kinder to her than others. Though that wasn’t saying much._

_He hadn’t tried to manipulate her, so she hadn’t tried to manipulate him. Yet a relationship had been fostered regardless, and sadly it was the paternal like the one he shared with Black Sheep. Though he would never let anyone figure that out, until the three of them were free at the very least. It had started with her sneaking into his classroom for peace, to seeing him stare at the sky and asking him about the constellations. He had been as stiff as possible but it hadn’t seemed to phase her._

_So Suhara knew by now that she was not doing this by accident. He was at the doors when he heard Maelstrom inform the Cleaners that the red clad woman was no lady, he knew exactly what he had to do._

_He would do this for them, always for them, because it is what he owed them._

_It was his repentance._

_He drew his sword and ran forward._

===

_“Hello?” Player’s hoarse voice assaulted her ears a good three hours later and sent a sense of ease through Black Sheep. Player was safe, they had managed to pull this off._

_“ Player, I made it. I'm off the island. I need to know where on Earth I was, where you are.”_

_“Triangulating your position, taking into account time passed since you left. Looks like the Canary Islands. This is a pretty crappy tablet though, so I might be wrong.” Player sounded better than she had earlier this week, and Black Sheep knew she wasn’t really mad about the tablet, she had been pretty happy when the cinnamon skinned teen had given it to her. It wasn’t like The Troll was really going to miss it, and it was under Player’s codes now meaning it was secure._

_“No, I have a feeling that it was the Spanish settlement just off the coast of Western Africa. It was an interesting place to grow up, but it's time to see the rest of the world. No more bookkeepers. No more allowing VILE to control us, even if you have to disobey from the shadows.” Black Sheep could almost feel the smile on Player’s face._

_“You’ll be needing a passport soon, figured out your alias yet?”_

_Carmen looked down at the fedora in her hand and smirked._

_“Carmen. Carmen Sandiego. Older sister to one Margret “Peggy” Sandiego.”_

_She let out a giggle as Player let lose a snort._

===

Carmen looked at Gray as she finished her tale.

Her _very_ edited tale. The parts that involved Player were _heavily_ edited, and in some cases removed. She only talked about how she, herself, had made passports and necessary arrangements for Carmen Sandiego to become a thing. Still keeping her namesake true, after all Carmen Brand Outerwear: San Diego had inspired not only her name but style.

“End of the line. We miss you, Black Sheep. VILE wants a truce.” Gray voice cut through the momentary silence.

“They want me stealing for them, instead of from them.” She hissed. “And I will **never** steal for someone who killed my most important person.”

“She’s alive.” Gray cut her off, and she forced herself to bite of her practiced rant and forced her eyes wide. God, she wanted to laugh at the soft smirk he sent her way, the Aussie thought he had her.

“She-she’s alive?” Carmen forced her voice to sound light and unfocused.

“She’s alive, she’s as much a part of VILE as you are. Black Sheep, the League's offering you a full pardon. Even Shadowsan's on board. They'll make things right if you just come home. Where you belong. You've proven yourself. It's all you've ever wanted, isn't it? Teddy Tech misses you.”

She shook her head.

“I was hoping we'd end up on the same side again tonight, Gray. My side.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

Gray looked sad.

“Still in a league of your own. Bye-bye, Black Sheep.”

“You weren't listening. I go by Carmen now.” They began to struggle over the Crackle Rod until she got him in the face. As he started to fade out, she leaned in close. “Now that I **know** Teddy Tech is alive, there is **nothing** that will keep me from getting her back.”

She smiled as she began to tie him up and dress him all pretty for Inspector Devineaux because Player had been able to reconnect the signal and was chatting with her.

She made her way to the rendezvous, peeling the tracking device from the Russian nesting dolls.

“ I even had time to decrypt the next entry. Another secret VILE hideout. Located in Southeast Asia on the island of Java.” Player’s voice soothed Carmen’s frayed nerves. “I’ll book you a red-eye.”

===

On a boat a woman and man stood together, both dressed smartly.

“Chief, we have Carmen Sandiego in our sights.”

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE TO BE ADDED)  
> Ludio means Player in Latin.


End file.
